IPod Shuffle
by idkmybffmaegan
Summary: Taking my I-Pod. Putting it on shuffle. Writing the first thing that comes to my mind. R&R please! Rated T, cause y'all already know I'm finna get crazy :
1. Love Affair

**authors note: the first song that came on was Love Affair, by Copeland. this is a reflection story. im feeling very descriptive though, with little detail of the big picture, if you feel me?**

**disclaimer: music belongs to Copeland, and the Menalist to Bruno Heller.**

_Fell past a cheekbone hill_  
><em>To a piece of her floor<em>  
><em>The hope of the world<em>  
><em>in an awkward spill<em>

She stared out the window. Watching the city lighting up the night sky, reflecting beautiful colors mixing in her green, spacey eyes. The dark buildings over the orange-pink sunset, the everlasting darkness in the high sky, and the streetlights and car lights looking like the stars of the ground. Looking out into the world, continuously moving, each person with their own story, their own life, she sighed deeply. She wished from the depths of her heart that she could change it all. She didn't even resist when her eyes began dampen, and her vision became slightly blurred. She stood, completely relaxed, as the single tear began to glide down her cheek, and onto her chin, gradually becoming heavy enough to fall off her face.

She had been strong for far too long.

_Oh she'd lie on her bed_  
><em>and stare into harsh white light<em>  
><em>and think that her heart's not right<em>

There was nothing more to say. Waking up as usual, she watched her ceiling fan rotate for a few minutes. She finally rolled out of bed, sighing. It was daily routine, after all. Same thing, every day. But when things around her started to change, she was simply left behind. The same daily routine, only with her life flying around her like a tornado day after day. She could do nothing more than walk though the eye of the storm, waiting for the worse to come.

_'Cause love took her hand like a thief_  
><em>took her heart like a robber<em>  
><em>and the feelings that scare her<em>  
><em>become her relief<em>

She had become comfortable, living like this. Everything around her changing, spinning, with no control over the outcome. Love had left her heart long ago, and left the empty chambers to pick up the pieces. But with the winds of the storm so far out of control, finding where the pieces went was an impossible challenge. Even though her heart was shattered, she still tried to find a way to love through the broken pieces. But eventually, that all became too much for her. She had given up, and just glided through the eye with no emotion; no feelings. This had become her new home.

_Just let me run where I want to run_  
><em>Just let me love who I want.<em>  
><em>Just let me run where I want to run<em>  
><em>Just let me love who I want.<em>

They had all tried to help. But nobody could even amount to the numerous times she spent being tossed like a rag doll in the winds, unable to find the forgiving hand to pull her out. The hands were always there, but just shortly out of reach. Finally, she drifted away to the point that the hands were no longer even visible. She tried to fill her storms with false emotions, joys, and smiles, but they were so faded it just became another one of the motions she went through.

_In a flash a heart is slain_  
><em>you have to ask in all this pain<em>  
><em>Was your heart too soft?<em>  
><em>Was your love in vain?<em>

She had always wondered if she was truly meant for this. She knew God had ultimate control, but sometimes she wondered if this is what He had planned for her. Why wasn't she able to handle this? She had always managed to keep an army at bay surrounding her heart; remaining strong to be a full time job. Maybe somewhere along the lines, she just collapsed. Unable to see what lay behind the strong boundaries, she had just given up.

_Was your kiss too weak?_  
><em>Were your eyes too tired?<em>  
><em>And much too young to be in love<em>  
><em>Much too young to be in love<em>

She had tried and tried. Nothing brought back the life and love into her soul. Her storms continued to rage, and she had lost sight of everything else. She had been a firecracker since the day she could walk-but now, her power and will has relinquished. When he walked slowly back into her life, he knew he would have to be able to fight the storms with her. When he walked back in, the calm of the storm became just a little more evident. His hands were outstretched, ready to hold her. She knew this time she could be strong. She was going to love like no other, and give all her heart to him. With arms wide open, she knew this time she would lose her head for her heart.

_There are no rules for this love  
>Just keep your head and don't give up<br>Like all the fools who play it smart.  
>Lose your head just for your heart, just for your heart.<br>_


	2. Use Somebody

**authors note: sorry, this chapter is so short! but i feel like it kind of just fit. hope yall like it. also, REVIEW! i know you're reading this... dont even try to lie! so please please please review, it makes me so happy. and subscribe for updates! i'm updating a lot before i leave THIS SATURDAY. **

**disclaimer: song is Use Somebody by Kings of Leon, but personally, i prefer Margaret Durante's version better. CHECK IT OUT! ps-i dont own the mentalist, but yall already know dat. **

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see__  
><em>_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach__  
><em>_You know that I could use somebody__  
><em>_You know that I could use somebody_

For once, the team had the weekend off. So, after VanPelt's suggestion, the team headed to the local park for a Saturday afternoon of fun and relaxation. The boys were throwing Frisbee, while VanPelt, Cho's "female friend", and Lisbon sat relaxing, enjoying watching the boys goof off.

The weather was beautiful; the sun was shining, gigantic cotton candy clouds were floating above, it was warm, and there was a slight warm breeze. The perfect way to start off the summer.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak__  
><em>_Countless lovers under cover of the street__  
><em>_You know that I could use somebody__  
><em>_You know that I could use somebody__  
><em>_Someone like you_

The boys ran over, and grabbed up the girls. Patrick, admiring Teresa's soft red flowery sundress, picked her up and swung her around, enjoying her innocent squeals. Grace and Wayne were getting intimate under the tree, and Cho his girl were laying down on the blankets, reading a book under the shade.

Giggling uncontrollably, Grace and Teresa got caught up in a game of keep away with their guys. The sun was beginning to set, so they all gathered upon a hill and began to watch the sky change to shades of pink, orange, and purple. The temperature was slowly falling to a more comfortable cool, and the atmosphere of the six friends also became more relaxed.

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep__  
><em>_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat__  
><em>_I hope it's gonna make you notice__  
><em>_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

VanPelt was leaning up against Rigsby's chest, Cho and Zoe were holding hands, and Lisbon and Jane were sitting side by side, hands almost touching. They all silently admired the transition of day to night, relaxing peacefully with the people that meant the most to them.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

**review please? **


	3. You Could Be Happy

**Authors Note: I'm really sorry for not writing. I've been such a bitch to everyone recently, and I feel exactly as Teresa did last chapter. waaaah. Story is unedited, not beta-ed, or anything. I just don't care to do that. I need to write. So here it is. Review if you read it... please. It really means so much. Hell, even a comment saying "I like pancakes" is enough for me. **

**Disclaimer: besides my sob stories that nobody cares about, i own nada.**

_You could be happy and I won't know_  
><em>But you weren't happy the day I watched you go<em>

He stood outside, holding a bag in each hand. He watched Teresa loading everything into the trunk of her Ford Escape. There was nothing more that he could do but stand there- his legs wouldn't allow him to run up to Teresa and shake the sense out of her, much less allow him to walk away.

_And all the things that I wished I had not said_  
><em>Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head<em>

She sighed as she began to hoist the bags up into her trunk. As much as it hurt her to do this, it was what had to happen. Teresa just wasn't happy anymore. There was nothing that anyone could do about it, including the dispirited, glum face that was staring at her from her front porch, looking like a lost young boy. She had to grit her teeth to keep her lower lip from trembling. Now was not the time for emotions.

_ Is it too late to remind you how we were_  
><em>But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur<em>

Patrick flashed back to all the fun times he and Teresa had had over the past few years. Jumping frogs, getting into trouble, grilling suspects, trust falls, undercover jobs, and even more. He didn't know what he would do without her in his life. Slowly but surly, his focus had drifted slightly from capturing and murdering Red John (though that was still VERY high on his list), to the way that she yelled at him, or the little sparkle her eyes had when she was trying not to laugh at him. He knew he could make her eyes sparkle like that again, if only she would give him the chance.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure_  
><em>I should have stopped you from walking out the door<em>

He should have stopped her.

That's all Teresa thought of as she was driving down the open road, leaving behind her past life at the CBI. She was moving to Michigan to be with her cousin, and start all over. She needed a fresh start. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she made a mistake, leaving behind her fellow team behind, the one that had always had her back and would be there for her no matter what. And she also felt horrible about leaving Patrick. He was always there for her, even when she didn't want him there. No matter what the situation, he could always read what she was really feeling and comfort her in all the ways that he could. Now, Teresa had blown off, leaving him in the dust. How could she do such a thing?

_You could be happy, I hope you are_  
><em>You made me happier than I'd been by far<em>

Even though he could never attain it for himself, Patrick had always wished for Teresa to just be happy. More than just the eye-twinkling and a smirk here and there. He wished for her to be truly happy. A life full of laughter, joy, and love. Something Patrick used to have until it was ripped from him. He knew Teresa had also had that same life ripped from her. All he wanted was to put it back in her. If anything, he just wanted his old boss back.

_Do the things that you always wanted to_  
><em>Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do<em>

Teresa stood over Lake Leelanau, staring across the clear fresh water, bundled up in her jacket. Even though it was only mid fall, it got very cold up north at night. She had arrived around 6:30, and now she was standing on her sister's dock, thinking about all that she left behind. She finally had the freedom to do whatever she wanted. She could go anywhere she wanted with her life.

And that's exactly what she did.

_More than anything I want to see you, girl_  
><em>Take a glorious bite out of the whole world <em>

Patrick was staring out the window of the CBI bullpen. It had been six weeks since Teresa had left. The team was handling it well, considering the circumstances. Their new boss was a strict middle aged man with zero personality. While he was always friendly and respectful of the team, he made absolutely no attempt to get to know them individually. Patrick found this insulting. How could you possibly lead a team if you don't even know the people you work with? He was considering the situation when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He quickly spun around and was immediately greeted by a pair of sparkling green eyes that he had longed for for six weeks too long. He reached for her hand, but then changed his mind, and pulled her into a deep, loving hug. He could not have been happier that she was back.

Three hours later, they were still sitting on the roof of the building, staring into the sky, side by side. Finally, they were happy.

_More than anything I want to see you, girl_  
><em>Take a glorious bite out of the whole world <em>

**review. love you all.**


End file.
